


추억

by shilbi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilbi/pseuds/shilbi
Summary: 29/4 말렉 전력 60분. 주제 추억매그너스가 카타리나의 어린 시절을 돌봐줬다는 설정.





	추억

카타리나 로스가 알렉산더 라이트우드를 처음 만난건 매그너스의 로프트였다. 급박하게 필요한게 있어 파이어 메세지를 보낸이후 바로 포탈을 열고 뛰어들었더니 반나신이 되어 엉겨붙어있던 연인을 보게되었고 이게 그 명성이 자자한 월록과 사귀는 네피림이 라는것은 물어보지 않아도 뻔한 일이었다. 짜증내는 매그내스에게 콧방귀를 한번 껴주고 뒤에서 부산하게 옷을 챙겨입거나 말거나 필요한 재료를 뽑아서 돌아가려다 마음을 바꿔 몸을 돌렸다. 

황망히 겨우 바지만 꿰어입고 엉거주춤 서있는 어린 네피림을 찬찬히 살펴보았다. 안녕하세요 저는 누구이고 만나서 반가워요라는 지극히 문명적인 첫인사를 건네기엔 이미 늦었거니와 상황이 상황인만큼 설사 입밖으로 내뱉을 수 있도록 혀를 쥐어짰다고해도 어쨌든 그닥 적절하게 어울리는 인삿말은 아니었다. 안절부절하는 청년과 달리 느긋하게 누워있는 나신의 연인의 행동에 더욱 뭘 어떻게해야할지 갈팡질팡하는 청년에 카타리나는 매그너스를 한번 힐끗 쏘아보고 찬찬히 훒어보았다. 

훨칠한 키의 네피림은 두툼한 몸과 길다란 팔다리엔 잘 단련된 근육이 보기좋게 붙어있었고 상반신 여기저기에 그려진 새도우헌터 특유의 룬은 그잘빠진 몸에 멋을 더하고 있었다. 게다가 이 얼굴! 카타리나는 속으로 혀를 한번 쯧 찾다.어딜봐도 매그너스가 좋아하게 생긴 얼굴이었다. 커다란 헤이즐넛 눈망울과 같은 머리색의 청년은 길다랗게 뻗은 콧날하며 불그스름 도톰한 입술하며 어디하나 빠짐없어 잘생겼다는 말이 두말하면 잔소리일 정도의 외모였다. 한 사십년쯤 매그너스가 르네상스의 한 화가에게 받았다면서 선물로 건네주던 명화속의 소년을 떠올리기도 했다.

간신히 자신을 알렉산더 라이트우드라 소개하는 네페림의 눈동자엔 당황스러움으로 얼굴이 발갛게 물들어있지만 좋은 시간을 방해받고 있다는 원망이 가감없이 밀려와 여전히 옷쪼가리 하나 걸칠락말락하고 그대로 드러누워있는 매그너스의 짜증과 함께 빛을 발하고 있었다. 카타리나는 씨익 웃으며 그 유명한 새도우헌터 양반이구반. 매그너스가 확실히 좋아할만한 낯짝이야. 다시한번 부러 천천히 감상하는 듯 훑었더니 잘생긴 얼굴이 더욱 발갛게 달아오른다.알면 됬다는 듯 휘휘 어서가라는 손짓을 하고 있는 매그너스에 도둑놈이라고 한번 내뱉어준이후 카타리나는 포탈을 열어 돌아갔다. 

 

그날이 알렌산더 라이트우드와 카타리나 로스의 인연을 시작한 날이었다. 두번째 만남은 인스티튜의 수장으로서 다운월더와의 회합이었다. 대표 한명만 참석하면 됬기에 매그너스가 함께가길 청했을때 조금 의아했지만 근래에 카타리나도 간접적으로 인스티튜와 엮인지라 일단 얼굴 도장 찍어놔서 나쁠것은 없다는 제안때문이었다. 내키진 않았지만 카타리나는 매그너스의 요청을 들어 함께 인스티튜로 갔고 이번에야말로 안녕하십니까, 만나서 반갑습니다 같은 지극히 건설적이고 문명적인 인사를 나눌 수 있게 되었다. 

카타리나는 충격적인 첫만남을 곰곰히 씹으며 눈앞의 인사를 부리부리 쳐다보았다. 라이트우드는 이번엔 공공장소에 어울릴만하게 젊잔게 차려입었다. 벗은몸도 볼만했지만 잘 차려입은 청년의 자태는 시각적으로 근사하다. 카타리나가 들어섰을때 첫만남이 만남인지라 알렌은 카타리나만 보면 그 망측했던 첫만남이 떠오르는지 두뺨을 살짝 붉혔지만 사랑하면 닮는다던가 뻔뻔하게 필요한 일만 줄줄히 읊어대고있는데에 카타리나는 웃지않기위해 지그시 혀를 깨물어야만 했다. 

옆에서 매그너스가 깍듯히 미스터 라이트우드라 칭했지만 그를 바라보는 반짝반짝한 눈빛과 입가에서 내려가지 못하는 입꼬리가 보아라 나의 이 잘생기고 아름답고 끝장나게 고져스한 애인을!이라는 내적 소리가 고스란히 읽히고 있다는 부분을 제외하고라도 말이다. 공식적인 회합에서 한껏 점잖을 빼고있다만 매그너스가 제연인을 바라보고있는 꿀 떨어지는 시선과 그 시선을 마주치면 때때로 저도 모르게 헤벌쭉 벌어지는 얼굴의 알렉을 다시한번 말하지만 공적인 미팅에 참가한 실리와 웨어울프와 뱀파이어와 월록과 세명의 다른 새도우헌터들은 참을성있게 단합하여 무시하고있다는 점에서 이미 화합의 절반은 성공한게 아닐까싶다. 

그러거나말거나 카타리나는 인스티튜에 들어와있는게 역시 불편했고 빨리 이회의가 끝나길 바랬는데 저것들이 남들 심정은 어떻거나 말거나 지들끼리 뜨거운 시선을 교환하기 바쁘니 부아가 치밀어 기어이 한마디하여 갈데없는 시선과 민망한 헛기침의 향연에 냉기 뚝뚝 떨어지는 싸늘함을 더하고야말았던 것이다.

" 아 쫌! 섹스하고싶으면 빨리 끝내!"

 

*****

이만남을 기점으로해서 카타리나는 종종 알렉산더 라이트우드를 직접 관찰할 기회가 제법 생겼다. 소문의 라이트우드는 딱히 더도 덜할것도 없는 인사였다. 매그너스도 상당힌 큰키와 체구이지만 그보다 더 훤칠함을 자랑하는 네피림의 아이는 외모 빼고는 그닥 말재주가 있는것도 아니고 별로 사적으로 인간관계를 넓힐 생각도 없는 듯 굳게다문 입술에 의무에 충실한 군인이이었지만 그얼굴에 웃음이 번지는것은 언제나 매그너스가 함께 있을때였다. 늘상 다정한 미소로 눈가의 글리터가 반짝이며 과장된 몸짓으로 여기저기 들쑤시던 그녀가 알던 매그너스는 습관적으로 행하던 버릇이 아닌 진심으로 감정을 표현하게되었고 그건 언제나 알렉이 함께 있을때였다.

기실 매그너스와의 관계가 아니었더라면 인스티튜하고 직접 맞부딫일은 대부분의 월록에겐 거의 없었다. 오랜 세월을 살아가면서도 웨어울프나 뱀파이어처럼 서로를 다독이기는커녕 제외곬수의 괴랄함만 키워가는 종족으로서 누구를 끼고 누구를 받든다는 개념을 별로 좋아하지 않았지만 어쩄거나 누군가는 월록을 대표해야 했었고 대부분은 명예와 과시를 좋아하는- 정확히는 귀찮고 생산적이지 못한일을 하는 뒤치닥거리- 월록에게 그 일이 돌아갔다. 

백년전쯤에 뉴욕의 하이월록은 매그너스가 맡게 되었고 비생산적이고 돈도 별로 못벌고 누가 인정해주는것도 아닌 귀찮은 일을 떠맡았다며 매그너스는 궁시렁거렸지만 한 오백년쯤 살게되면 이런 감투 한번쯤은 가지는것도 나쁜게 아니라며 아직 미성년자인 카타리나에게 샴페인을 권하는 얼굴은 조금 들떠있었다. 월록치고는 강직한 성격의 카타리나는 단호하게 건네는 샴페인을 주스를 바꾼이후 좋으면서 싫으면 하지말던가,한마디 했지만 내 귀여운 꼬마숙녀야 넌 어쩜 그렇게 이쁜말만 골라서하니, 베이비월록의 비이냥은 귓등으로도 안듣는 매그너스가 취임파티때는 뭘 입을까 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 분주해하는것은 그닥 나쁘지 않은 일이었다. 그떠들석한 카밀과의 연애를 카타리나는 잘 알지 못했지만 쉬쉬하며 주어들었던것이 몇개 있었고 매그너스의 지독히도 발랄한 모습에 그끝이 그리 달았던것만도 아니었다는것은 어렵지않게 추측할 수 있었기에 때때로 쓸하게 술잔을 기울이며 시간을 죽이는것보다는 무엇이라도 하는편이 좋았다.

 

아, 매그너스 베인이 누구이던가. 아마 브룩클린에서 현존하는 월록중 가장 나이가 많고- 사백살인지 육백살인지 팔백살인지 모두 알고 있는 나이대가 다른데 카타리나는 매그너스가 자기 나이를 까먹었다고 생각했다- 한계가 어디까지인지 알 수 없는 고위 마법사이며 왠만한 지식은 거의 다 섭렵하고 있는 거물급의 값비싼 하이월록이었다. 그럼에도 이십대 초반을 유지하는 어린 외모에 것껍데기와 달리 겻들어진 세월을 초월한 경험과 능력은 그 예쁘장한 외모에 더할나위없는 매력을 부여했다. 밤하늘의 별가루처럼 반짝이는 화장과 색색의 패션에 주렁주렁 달고다니는 보석은 그의 기묘한 아름다움에 극적인 화려함을 더했고 능력과 경험이 주는 오만함에 누구나 매혹되었지만 타고난 싸가지로 또 누구나 그의 적이 되었다. 

게다가 그누구보다 오랜 삶을 살았으면서도 네피림,실리,웨어울프, 뱀파이어 심지어는 먼데인까지 두루두루 섭렵한 엉덩이가 하늘로 치솟는 가벼움을 자랑하는 브룩클린 최고의 방탕한 오색찬란한 팔색조가 아니던가. 한가지 덧붙이자면 누구랑 붙어먹던 그것이 월록의 명예에 누가 되는건 아니다. 영생을 살다보면 이것도 해보고 저것도 해볼수밖에 없는지라 어디서 누구랑 붙어먹는지 별로 상관할건 없다만 그래도 그 유명한 새도우헌터에, 그 유명한 라이트가문의 장남에, 그 유명한 뉴욕 인스티튜의 수장이라는 네피림이 그냥 적당히 배 한번 맞는 관계가 아니라 진지하게 사귀는 연인을 자처한다면 또 이야기는 달라진다.

 

다운월더가 새도우헌터에게 좋은 감정을 가지기는 생리적으로 어려웠다. 특히 협정이 맺어지기전에도 존재했던 다운월더들에겐 말이다. 카타리나도 그빌어먹을 시기를 견뎌야했던때가 있으니 아무리 친구의 애인이라지만 새도우헌터를 보는게 마냥 편하지는 않았다. 다만 매드지에게 대할때나 다운월더와 화합을 시도하려고 동분서주하는걸 보고있노라면 조금은 괜찮지 않을까 하는 마음도 들었다. 

무엇보다도 매그너스와 알렉산더가 서로를 바라보는 눈빛은 타인이 보기에도 사랑에 충만한 연인의 황홀함 그 자체라 월록중에서도 월등히 고난 넘버원에 당당히 기록될 수 있을만한 과거를 가지고 있는 매그너스에게 그런 연인이 생긴다는게 나쁜것은 아니지말이다. 

대부분의 월록은 싫던 좋던 사랑을 경험하게 된다. 악마의 영혼을 가지고 태어났지만 인간의 심장을 지니게 된것을. 감정을 지니고 있는이상 먼데인이던 다운월더든 끼어살다보면 허우적거리는 마음의 울림을 거부할 수 없다. 강대한 힘을 가지고 태어난 대신에 언제 석회화가 진행되어도 이상하지않을만큼 공허해지는 마음에 보통 월록은 무엇이든 그들이 집착할 수 있는 분야를 찾기 마련이었다. 그것은 재물일 수도 있고 학문일수도 있고 명성이나 혹은 힘 아니면 사랑일수도 있었다. 문제는 대부분 후자에 뼈저린 경험을 하게된 후 전자에 신경을 쓰게된다는 절차를 밟데 있다는 점이지만. 카타리나 또한 잊을 수 없는 사랑을 간직하고 있고 심지어 그 권력지향적인 얄미운 로렌조 레이마저 밝히지는 않지만 소문이 자자한 사랑의 병을 지독히 겪었던 적이 있었다. 

 

***

 

카타리나가 아직 어린 월록이고 보호가 필요할때 손을 내민건 매그너스였다. 많은 워록이 그의 보호를 거쳐갔고 대부분의 아이들이 그렇듯 둥지를 떠난 다 큰 아이들은 뒤를 돌아보지 않는다. 언제나 한손에 진한 알콜을 들고 살랑이며 아이들을 달래는 목소리는 이별을 예상한듯 부드러웠지만 단호했고 검은 눈망울은 눈가를 진하게 장식하는 글리터의 반짝임에도 종종 투명함을 감추지 못했다. 물론 카타리나가 그사실을 깨달았던건 그녀 또한 제사랑을 묻고 오십년만이후였다.

이른 봄날이었다. 은신처에 사르르 스며드는 바람이 따사로운 햇살과 맛물려 잔잔한 빛무리를 남기고 있던 날이었다. 카타리나는 문득 이제는 그녀도 떠나야할 시기라는걸 깨달았다. 모든 아이들이 그렇듯 평안하고 따뜻한 둥지에 안주하고 싶으면서도 푸르게 떠있는 저하늘을 갈망하는 시기가 온것이다. 떠나야할 날개를 지니게됬을때 카타리나는 매그너스에게 볼키스를 남기며 잘있으라 말했다. 

매그너스의 윤기나는 검은 눈동자는 내꼬마 숙녀가 이렇게 어른이 되었으니 이렇게 기쁜날도 없다며 축배를 들어야지 눈꼬리를 둥글게 희었지만 미소를 그리는 입가가 애써 힘이 들어가 있다는것을 그녀가 눈치채지 못할정도는 아니었다. 언제나 누군가를 떠나보내고나면 얼굴에 얻는 가면인 것을. 창가에 스며드는 햇살에 주렁주렁 매달린 보석이 너무 눈부시게 반짝여서 카타리나는 자기도 모르게 문득 그 눈을 마주할 수 가 없었다. 

카타리나는 문득 떠올랐다. 매그너스는 종종 해가 저물 무렵 낮과 밤이 맞물리는 그 묘한 하늘을 멍하니 쳐다보곤 했다. 밝은 것도 아니고 완전한 어둠도 아닌, 보라빛이 엷게 수평선 너머로 퍼져나가면 마치 함께 그 속으로 녹아들어가 얼마 후 그 흔적 조차 찾을 수 없을 것 같았다. 저도 모르게 그의 어깨를 잡는다. 그럼 매그너스는 평소처럼 다정한 미소로 뒤돌아보며 왜?라고 짧게 물어보곤 했다. 반투명하게 사라지던 모습은 온데간데 없이. 그 얼굴이 어땠더라? 비오는 날 흐릿한 창밖으로 보이는 풍경처럼 뚜렷히 기억나는 것 없이 희미했다. 

카타리나 안녕을 고하고 매그너스는 작별을 받아들였다.

 

카타리나는 수월하게 자신의 마력을 조절하며 먼데인의 삶에 스며들었다. 항상 힐링 마법에 관심이 많았던 그녀는 먼데인의 의학을 공부했고 거기서 그녀의 사랑도 만났다. 길고도 짧은 이야기였다. 사랑을 했고 떠나야하는 사랑이었음에도 연인은 그녀를 마지막 숨이 다하는날까지 사랑을 이야기했다. 그것은 그녀에게 무한한 행복과 동시에 갈데없는 슬픔을 남겼고 방황하다 발길이 향한건 예전에 그녀가 떠났었던 빈둥지였다. 

눈물을 펑펑 쏟으며 들어오는 카타리나에게 어떠한 것도 묻지않고 품에 안아주던 매그너스는 자주 옷버린다며 손도 못대게하던 부드러운 실크 셔츠의 감촉과 따스한 체온에 촉촉하게 젖어들었던 느낌 그리고 등을 어루만지던 조심스러운 손길은 연인이 떠난 후 카타리나가 유일하게 기억하는 몇 안되는것중 하나였다. 

 

****

매그너스의 초대에 갔더니 갑작스런 알렉의 등장에 불청객은 되려 자신이되어 카타리나는 어이가 없었다. 매그너스는 최근 알렉이 일이 바쁘다며 심심하다 투정을 부려 바쁜사람 붙잡고 전화질을 해대길래 무제한 술과 음식 그리고 어렵게 구한 레테의 강물과 케르베로스의 발톱도 줄테니 밥먹으로 오라는걸 기껏 시간내서 갔더랜다. 갑자기 이게 왠걸 턱 하니 등장하는 연인에 반색을 하며 좋다고 쭉쭉쪽쪽 빨다가 또다시 밀려오는 첫만남의 악몽의 기억이 떠올랐는지 알렉이 간신히 이성을 차리며 카타리나에게 인사를 건넸다. 새초롬히 넌 좀 가도 되는데를 팍팍 뿜어내는 하이월록의 눈빛을 마주 째려보며 초대받은 손님은 꿔다놓은 보릿자루로 만들어버리는 무신경함에 카타리나는 고개를 설레설레 저으면서 그대로 주저앉았다. 

굳건한 카타리나를 보며 매그너스는 흥 삐진척 부산하게 손가락을 튕겨 저녁시사를 준비했다. 쉴새없이 조잘이며 알렉에게 이것저것 맛있는걸 챙겨주는 모습을 보고있노라니 그냥 집에 갔어야했나했지만 깜찍하게도 매그너스는 그의 작은 꼬마숙녀에게 그녀가 제일 좋아하는 애플파이를 챙겨주는걸 잊지않으니 카타리나는 피식 웃을수밖에 없었다. 

혹자는 그가 방정맞고 방탕한데 무심하기까지하여 그를 경멸하였으나 카타리나는 알고 있었다. 매그너스가 얼마나 사랑을 소중히 하는 이인지를. 그래서 단단히 사랑에 콩깍지가 씌여 하이월록 체면 무시한체 간이고 쓸개고 다 빼준다 비웃는다해도 카타리나는 별로 신경쓸것이 없었다. 자기 귀에 들어올 정도라면 매그너스 또한 잘 알고있을텐데 원래 한뻔뻔한 성격은 이럴때 확실히 도움이 되지.

카타리나는 와인 한모급을 들이켰다. 눈앞의 연인은 거창한 타이틀을 가지고 있으에도 나누는 대화는 지극히 평범했다. 무엇을 하고 지냈는지 낮에 비가 왔었다던지 데몬 사지가 사방이 터져나가 뒤처리하는데 죽는줄 알았다던지 클라이언트가 별 코묵은 돈으로 미워죽겠다는 사람한테 저주를 걸어 죽여버리는 웃기지도않는 의뢰를 해왔다느니 하는 내용 자체는 물론 평범과 거리가 있지만.

가만히 그모양새를 지켜보다가 카타리나는 조금 위화감을 느꼈는데 언제나 이커플을 만날때마다 느꼈던 이질적인 느낌을 그녀는 이제야 깨달았다. 입을 열떄마다 남녀노소,적과 아군,친구와 타인을 가지리않고 불꽃 플러팅을 해대는 그 매그너스 베인이 옷차림은 여전히 간수를 못할정도로 허벌쩍이라하더라도 제연인이 있을때 제법 얌전한 첫사랑 소년처럼 구는것을 볼때마다 카타리나는 가증스러움에 몸부림치며 매그너스의 뒤통수를 날리고 싶었다. 평소같았으면 다자란 카타리나에게까지 발랑까진 몽마와같은 색정적인 눈빛과 손짓을 해댔을텐데 말이다.

"...어디 포션 잘못먹은 월록있나봐."

" 무슨소리 하는거야."

따라주는 와인을 한모금 마시며 카타리나는 콧방귀를 꼈다.

" 아무데서나 하반신 구르던 하이월록이 이렇게 갱생할 수 있는지 누가 알았겠어."

" 카타리나 너도 내 매력에 한없이 빠져있다는걸 알지만 내침대에 올라오려면 아직 이백년은 더 크고와."

제연인과 있을때와 달리 월록끼리 있으면 매그너스의 혀는 좀 더 신랄해지는 경향이 있는데 대저 월록의 세계가 한 이백년쯤 지나면 그것이 안녕, 좋은 아침이야 하는 수준이라는것을 모르는 이들은 그저 싸늘해지는 말투에 안절부절 못하게 되는것이다. 근사한 청년이 눈치를 보면서도 자기애인 건드리면 안된다며 눈을 부라리고있는것에 카타리나는 그저 즐겁기만했다.

" 뭐 너만이 내 세상에 저언부우? 래그노어가 지하에서 관뚜껑 열고 벌떡하겠어."

뭐가 재밌는지 혼자서 빵 터진 매그너스를 보며 카타리나의 눈썹이 힐끗 올라갔다. 리드미컬하게 울려퍼지는 웃음소리는 듣기 좋은면서도 카타리나는 계속 정색하는 얼굴을 굳혔다. 그러거나말거나 알렉산더의 뺨에 보란듯이 뽀뽀를 하며 매그너스는 말했다.

" 나 너 정말 좋아해 알지?"

" 퍽이나."

빠지직 기싸움을 하는 두 월록사이에서 잠시 안절부절 못하다가 삐링, 메시지음이 울렸고 반색을 숨기지못한채 알렉은 잠시 실례한다며 전화를 받으로 발코니로 향했다. 풍체좋은 연인의 뒷모습에 시선을 떼지못하는 매그너스에게 카타리나는 입을 열었다.

" 매그너스. 알렉은 네가 불멸인걸 알고있지?"

나직한 목소리에 꿈꾸던듯한 눈이 차가운 물벼락을 맞은듯 튀어오른다. 매그너스는 예의 미소를 잃지안은채 그저 답했다.

" 당연히 알고있지."

카타리나는 제사랑을 떠올렸다. 차가운 흙먼지가되어 이제는 흔적도 없을 그녀의 사랑을. 

" 매그너스 넌 나보다 훨씬 더 많은 사랑을 해봤으니 더 잘 알거야. 난 네가 정말 행복했으면 좋겠어." 

발코니를 서성이다 문득 매그너스의 시선을 느끼고 별일 아니라는 듯 손을 흔드는 알렉산더에 와인잔을 들어 답하며 일어섰다. 말끔하고 청량한 미소에 카타리나는 입을 닫았다.

" 오 다정한 나의 꼬마숙녀야, 난 지금 행복해. 걱정하지마렴."

술이 취했는지 눈가가 조금 붉게 달아오르는것에 카타리나는 그만 목이 메었다. 그녀의 눈에 비치는 매그너스는 세상 그 무엇보다도 아름답고 애달파서 순간 손을 대면 어디론가 사라질것처럼 아련하기도했다. 문득 예전에 먹었던 솜사탕이 떠올랐다. 두둥실 구름처럼 떠오를것같이 근사한 솜사탕은 입에 넣지 않으면 달콤함을 맛볼수가 없다. 한입 두입 먹다보면 빈손에 야속하기 그지없지만 그런 그녀에게 매그너스는 빙긋 웃으며 맛있었지? 눈웃음을 보냈더랜다. 담담한 매그너스의 시선에 카타리나는 언젠가 그랬던것처럼 그만 고개를 숙이고 말았고 매그너스는 카타리나의 이마에 가만히 키스했다. 세상 다정한 입술과 따스한 온기에 카타리나는 자신은 언제나 받는 입장이구나 할 수 밖에 없었다. 

단한번도 말해본적 없지만 카타리나는 매그너스와 알렉이 함께 있는 모습을 보는것이 좋았다. 이미 매그너스는 그의 사랑을 각오하고 있을것이다. 자기보다 몇배는 오래산 월록에게 그걸 굳이 커타리나가 다시 지적할 필요는 없었다.

카타리나는 부러 부산스럽게 일어났다. 

" 불청객은 이만 물러나겠어."

하하 웃으며 넌 언제나 환영이야, 말을 그렇게해도 직접 포탈을 열어주는 매그너스에 입을 한번 삐죽이고 카타리나는 돌아섰다. 포탈에 들어서려다 카타리다는 문득 고개를 돌렸다. 언제 다가갔는지 발코니에는 두명의 키큰 인영이 서로 다정히 기대고 있었다. 

수평선를 넘어온 어둠밑으로 그림자가 짙게 깔렸다. 가볍게 떨리는 공기에 발맞추어 새들이 지져귀듯 어느 순간 부터 곳곳에서 어둠을 뚫고 하나 둘 빛의 물결이 피어올랐다. 그럼에도 또다시 빛 그림자가 드리워져 오히려 밝고 어두운 명암만 남았다. 밤하늘이 짙게 깔린 도시는 어두웠지만 브룩클린의 밤은 언제나 인공의 별빛으로 가득하다. 바깥에서 어딘가 달리고있는 자동차의 소음이 바람결에 흩날렸다. 힘있게 마주잡은 손가락은 서로의 손등을 부드럽게 어루만졌다. 무언가 재미있는 말을 나누었는지 은은하게 떨리는 어깨에 살짝 고개를 들어 시선을 교차하며 끝없는 입맞춤을 한다. 달빛에 윤기나듯 빛나는 아마빛 머리칼과 밤의 융단을 뚝 끊어다놓은듯 어슴프레한 짙은 머리칼이 서로를 간질였다 .이 외로운 세상에 눈부시게 빛나는 연인의 사랑이 밤공기를 타고 은은히 퍼져나갔다. 

아스라히 두사람의 실루엣에 스러지는 빛무리의 그림자를 카타리나는 수백년이 지난다해도 이날의 장면을 잊을 수가 없었다. 그녀의 추억은 아니지만 사랑하는 두연인의 행복한 순간을 간직하게된것은 카타리나의 작은 비밀이 되었다.


End file.
